Holographic Family
Holographic Family is the eleventh episode of the third season. Tagline During a rehearsal of the Triple-E Senates, Rihanna comes to the realization that Florina, her EMH, doesn't know what it is to have a family. And that she would be better off practicing family medicine if she still wants to sing afterwards. Summary Act One It all begins with a demoralized Rihanna. Otto Mann suspects that something is wrong with her, realizing that it is all because of her EMH to start with. With the riov discussing the whole thing, they come to the realization that the Romulan Star Empire is facing a medical crisis. To teach a thing or two to Florina, Rihanna elaborates an holographic program that lets Florina on family life. She comments on the salt-free steak her holographic husband supposedly cooked, and also giving him the idea of opening a salt-free restaurant. And she barely sees the children for the first time. Act Two Meanwhile, in 's cabin, Vaebn Mairex and Annika stand by to prepare an experiment whose aim is to get computers from outside an holodeck to interact with the holodecks' occupants. She gets to program the World of Warcraft toons the holograms will be using, as well as the playing skill of the holographic players. She sets it so they can play like Romulans. Also, Zetra stands ready to play as well. Rihanna asks her father's permission to use his EMH, Bouteina, to teach her own EMH a lesson, and Florina also proceeds to invite people for dinner inside the holodeck so they can eat something other than tribbles. Act Three As the WoW players log in, the other participants of that holodeck program were eating salt-free Monte-Carlo potatoes. The children, Kelly and Sean, leave dinner after eating a single potato, claiming that they are under a six-meal diet and prompting their mother to respond. Also, Sean seems enthusiastic at the prospect of taking down Annika in a 3-vs-3 arena, but his wingmen don't share his enthusiasm. They realize that Annika is acting strangely and they kill Annika's toon in the process. This proved to be a big mistake, as Zetra's shaman was able to kill their characters, with the Lyran player in tow. Act Four Kelly complains that she has lost her cheating charter and her room is in a total mess. In the meantime, they hear a loud noise, being none other than the Triple-E Senates playing. Also, Kelly's friends are picking her up for an exam in which she is an emitter end in chain cheating. S'arah finally finds the cheating charter in Kelly's pants. At the same time, Taev Radaik and the other players are in Annika's quarters and discuss the aftermath of the experiments. For this reason, the hacking capabilities of the children are removed. Ulduar even asked Annika about Florina's holographic family. Act Five Rihanna asks Florina if she has learned enough from the holodeck program, to which she responds that she needs one last session to be done. With the restaurant in the verge of opening, Florina organizes a family meeting, with Sean seemingly sleeping. Sean's limitations are that he is not able to play WoW every day and that Kelly would not be able to see her Lyran friends. Dylan quarrels with Florina because the latter suggested that Kelly have some Betazoid friends, prompting Florina to end the holographic program. Then everyone on the ship is now certain that the EMH has learned its lesson. Background This episode is heavily inspired of the Voyager episode . External link *Holographic Family on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes